Frío y mágico San Valentín
by sonrais777
Summary: El plan parecía perfecto, un viaje a una cabaña, el regalo perfecto, aunque claro, nada sale como quiero quiere pero aunque los planes de Félix fracasen se le presentará algo que podría volver su día de los enamorados en el inicio de algo maravilloso.


**Hola a todos! Sé que ya pasó San Valentín pero no pude resistirme a escribir algo de esta pareja, sorry x3 y bueno, debo admitir que me ha encantado escribir esto. Agradecimiento a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes, y ojala podamos ver más capítulos pronto y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Frío y mágico San Valentín

Capítulo único.

Félix deseaba asesinar a alguien. Bridgette decidió no abrir la boca al ver su mandíbula tan tensa. Aunque lo que tenían enfrente era para deprimirse un poco. En aquel paisaje nevado rodeado por los árboles, la cabaña que iba a ser una grata sorpresa estaba repleta de nieve en su interior. Al parecer los últimos ocupantes dejaron las ventanas abiertas y cúmulos de nieve se amontonaron en las ventanas tras la última nevada. Qué bueno que Plagg y Tikki se quedaron con el maestro porque era obvio que cualquier comentario de Plagg hubiese desatado un la ira apocalíptica de Félix. Bridgette tuvo que romper ese silencio cuando vio a Félix apretar los puños.

-Félix, vamos, regresemos a con los encargados para avisar de esto. No vale la pena quedarse aquí.- un gruñido fue su respuesta. Félix se encaminó de regreso a la camioneta que había rentado. Molesto porque su sorpresa se había ido al diablo. Podía recordar a Allan cuando le dio el folleto de aquel sitio...

 _-¿Un fin de semana en cabañas?_

 _-Es un lugar muy bonito. Y de seguro por el frente frio que tenemos aún debe haber nieve._

 _Félix miró el folleto, era cierto que una onda ártica había golpeado Francia y en algunos lugares había nevado, excepto en Paris por el momento. Pero la idea parecía no convencerle.- Es el lugar perfecto Félix, solo imagina. Una velada romántica, los dos solos sin un alma en un par de kilómetros a la redonda y ¿ya dije solos? No tendrás que preocuparte de que alguna loca admiradora, o Claudia, intervengan en su cita.- los ojos de Félix brillaron al imaginarse el escenario._

 _Ese sería el segundo San Valentín oficial desde que eran novios y esta vez quería que saliera bien._

 _Recordaría por siempre su primer San Valentín juntos. Todo fue un desastre en proporciones monumentales, desde sus admiradoras que se le echaron en encima, la loca de Claudia que parecía solo sacara pestes y veneno de su boca, hasta la arruinada cena italiana en donde su padre apareció con un cliente y tuvieron que compartir mesa. Lo único rescatable fueron los chocolates que Bridgette le hizo, sus besos y dulces promesas hechas por ambos y cuando Bridgette y él como Chat Noir la llevó a la Torre Eiffel de noche para poder ver aquella romántica postal de la ciudad._

 _-Pues sí. Me gustaría un lugar lejos de locos._

 _-Y este es el sitio adecuado. Te lo digo. Arrastré a Aly allí y aunque se puso furiosa al principio al final los dos terminamos liados en la cama._

 _-Allan..._

 _-Oh, vamos viejo. ¿No me digas que tu no piensas en eso?- Félix casi lo acribilló con la mirada pero era verdad. Desde hacía un tiempo sentía que deseaba más contacto con Bridgette. Pero tampoco la iba a presionar para eso. Era un caballero y aunque tuviese que esperar hasta estar casados esperaría el momento adecuado._

 _-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Solo deseo una velada tranquila para Bridgette. Ella se lo merece.- sonrió levemente sintiendo en su chaqueta el peso de una cajita que contenía el regalo que le daría en San Valentín._

 _-Entonces no dudes Félix. Llévala y veras que tendrás un San Valentín inolvidable. Ya luego me lo agradecerás._

Oh, claro que lo haría. Le agradecería de la forma más dolorosa y horrida posible, ya se estaba imaginando los escenarios.

Al llegar a la cabaña donde estaban los encargados, un hombre y una mujer que ni llegaban a los treinta, y a los que casi atraparon en plan romántico, estos se mostraron al principio disgustados por la interrupción, pero después verse apenados por el inconveniente.

-Mandaremos mañana temprano a alguien para que limpie la cabaña. Lamentablemente la mayoría del personal se ha ido.- dijo el varón intentando no sentirse intimidado por la mirada de Félix.- Y mientras tanto podrían pasar la noche aquí.

-¿Aquí?- Félix escupió la palabra no creyendo la sugerencia y el encargado desvió la mirada hacia la computadora sobre el escritorio.

-Bueno es que todas las cabañas están ocupadas. No tenemos espacio. Tenemos unas camas en la parte de atrás y mañana podrán ocupar la cabaña sin ningún cargo adicional con lo que se pidió, se les haría un espléndido descuento...

-Ya faltaría que me cobraran gastos extras.- siseó Félix conteniendo su furia asustando al sujeto que tragó duro. Y mientras Félix y el encargado hablaban, Bridgette miró fuera de la ventana algo que no habían visto al llegar.

-Wow, ¿eso es un carromato?- la encargada al ver la mirada de Bridgette vio la oportunidad de congraciarse un poco y se acercó a una velocidad sorprendente hasta para Bridgette.

-¡Claro! Es un carromato decorado al estilo de los gitanos.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-¡Por supuesto!- la mujer se llevó a Bridgette afuera para contemplar el carromato, el techo lo habían pintado de purpura y lo demás había sido barnizado en un tono más brillante para la madera. La puerta tenía unos grabados tallados de dos unicornios parados en sus dos patas y uno frente al otro; las ventanas tenia relieves tallados de hojas y flores en las orillas y la insignia de la flor de lis estaba pintada de dorado al costado.

-El dueño la restauró e implementó muchas cosas dentro como calefacción y una batería con una estufa eléctrica, lo único que no tiene es baño portátil pero como nadie lo usa...- Bridgette abrió la puerta y al asomarse quedó maravillada. El lugar estaba por completo decorado con cortinas carmesí con borlas doradas, el suelo tenía una alfombra persa de imitación de seguro de color purpura y dorado, suaves almohadones regados en el suelo de colores azules, rojos, ocres y verdes por doquier y unos cajones abiertos mostraban las frazadas felpudas que tenía, en otra esquina encontró la pequeña estufa eléctrica y en otro la calefacción, y al otro lado envueltos en lienzos rosas y azules unos frascos aromáticos de flores y maderas. Estaba por completo embelesada.

-Es hermoso, es como mágico.

-Si gustan pueden pasar la noche aquí, está completamente limpio y funcional.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Ni hablar.- cortó Félix de pésimo humor.- Nos quedaremos aquí y mañana ocuparemos la cabaña. No me confió que esa cosa pueda calentarnos.- explicó lo último viendo a Bridgette y esta suspiró dándole la razón.

Los encargados se fueron casi al anochecer dejándoles solos y Félix comenzó a buscar algo para comer, estaba hambriento. Ese lugar tenía una pequeña cocina en la parte de atrás que tenía una puerta trasera hacia el exterior y a lado un minúsculo cuarto con dos catres, no quería pensar en cuál de esos habían retozado esos dos. Al final solo encontró en los estantes un par de bolsas de papas sabor queso, unos empaques de fideos instantáneos y unas bolsitas de té. Vaya mierda de San Valentín estaba resultando ese día.

-Tenemos sopas sabor carne de res, pollo y camarones. ¿Cuál quieres?

-Me gustaría la de pollo.

-Bien.- se sentaron en la diminuta mesa que había, abrieron a la mitad una de las bolsas de papas, Bridgette calentó agua, y comieron los fideos instantáneos con té verde. Bridgette rio a la expresión de Félix al degustar los fideos.

-Lo sé. No saben a carne. ¿Te lo cambio por el de pollo? Sabe mejor.

-No, estoy bien.

-Bueno, ve el lado bueno, tenemos donde quedarnos y no moriremos de hambre.- Félix mordió con fuerza una papa frita y después suspiró con pesar para tomar la mano derecha de Bridgette.

-Siento mucho todo esto.

-¿Félix?

-Este día debía de ser perfecto. Quería demostrarte cuanto significas para mí y ahora todo este jodido día se ha arruinado.- Bridgette sonrió y apretó su mano entre las suyas.

-Félix, este día solo había una cosa que deseaba más que nada y era estar contigo. Nada más me importa.

-Bridgette...- una de las manos de Bridgette acarició su mejilla.

-No me importa si no estamos en un lugar lujoso, o si me regalas un enorme ramo de rosas, o si me das algún regalo costoso esas cosas no me importan en absoluto. Félix, en este día, con que me digas que me amas es más que suficiente. Porque yo te amo Félix y soy muy feliz contigo.- acunó su rostro entre sus manos y Félix aprovechó para tomar una mano y entrelazar sus dedos llevándola a sus labios.

-Desearía llenarte de besos justo ahora.

-¿Y qué te detiene chaton?- esa frase originó que esa parte de Chat Noir emergiera de Félix.

-Supongo que las camas, no creo que aguanten lo que deseo hacerte bichito.- el rostro de Bridgette se coloreó por completo en un segundo y Félix se avergonzó por sus palabras. De inmediato bajó la mirada para no ver la expresión que tenía Bridgette.

-Bridgette… lo siento. Lo que dije fue inapropiado y...

-Me encantaría.- esas dos palabras bastaron para que Félix casi se desnucara al alzar la cabeza y verla con los ojos tan grandes como las ruedas del camembert de Plagg.

-¿Dis-Disculpa?- Bridgette con una sonrisa traviesa y un claro sonrojo se inclinó en la mesa para besar esa boca abierta por la incredulidad.

-Deseo amarte de todas las formas posibles. Solo a ti quiero entregar cada parte de mí, mon douce chaton, te amo.- algo explotó en Félix, se inclinó a ella atrapando sus labios y levantarla de su asiento. Sus labios rosados eran suaves y dulces, probarlos era su adicción y deseo. Cuando ella se separó de él, esos dedos delgados, con uñas pintadas de esmalte rosa pálido, acariciaron su labio inferior haciéndolo estremecer.

-My lady...- quiso besarla pero esos delgados dedos ejercieron presión en su boca, al verla ella tenía una extraño brillo en sus oscurecidos ojos y mordía su labio inferior. Su lado Chat Noir hubiese gritado a los cuatro vientos lo sexy que se veía.

-Todavía no, minino.- ella retrocedió un paso y Félix se dio cuenta que había estado a punto de llevarla a ese cuartucho deprimente, aunque iba a volverlo más alegre... Pero antes de poder decir algo se quedó tieso al ver a Bridgette quitarse cada prenda comenzando con ese suéter de cuello de tortuga hasta sus pantalones dejando ver un exquisito conjunto color azul cielo con encaje en forma de rosas y el frente tenia una pequeña rosa rosada con dos hojas verde como broche que no se decidía si abrirlo con los dientes o arrancarlo sin más. Bridgette soltó su cabello y mientras Félix la contemplaba con una mirada depredadora, notó que aún tenía puesta las botas. Eso le hizo arquear la ceja y una risita de Bridgette hizo que volviera a mirarla a los ojos.

-Solo se admite la entrada a los valientes.- y antes de preguntar a que se refería la vio ir a la puerta trasera y abrirla. El frio entró en el lugar, había comenzado a nevar y como si fuese una especie de hada de la nieve salió entre risas intentando cubrirse inútilmente con la ropa entre sus manos.

-¡Bridgette! ¡Te vas a congelar!

-¡Alcánzame Félix!- pateó la nieve de sus pies riendo y girando hasta entrar en aquel carromato.

Ahora entendía. Salió sintiendo el viento helado. Su cerebro quiso decirle que debía ser racional y no congelarse pero su corazón junto con ese instinto felino y otra parte de su cuerpo que parecía pensar por sí mismo le gritaron: "¡A por ella!" y se quitó tan rápido la ropa que apenas y fue consciente del frío cuando los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre su desnuda espalda y corrió hacia el carromato entrando casi a tropel con su ropa en sus manos y sintiendo el calor del lugar rodearle. Bridgette había encendido la calefacción del lugar y al verla la contempló recostada sobre los almohadones y una afelpada y gruesa colcha azul dándole una apariencia de gitana perversa. Sus brazos extendidos sobre los almohadones y sus piernas cruzadas ya sin botas, acercó su pierna desnuda a él, rozando con lentitud su brazo.

-Te estabas tardando...- Félix sonrió y con lentitud tomó su pie y en una caricia suave comenzó a ponerse sobre de ella.

-Disculpa la tardanza my lady. Pero los gatos somos algo sensibles al frio.

-Pobre chaton...- su falsa condescendencia hizo sonreír a Félix que ya estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

-Ya ves. Ahora este gato buscará calentarse.

-Te ayudaré gustosa...

-Eres tan responsable...- rozaron sus labios con tortuoso anhelo.

-Ya vez... adoro a mi gatito.- y así ambos se calentaron entre caricias y besos, sobre las cobijas y almohadas de ese lugar que, Félix debía admitir, fue mágico.

La mañana siguiente los encargados miraron los restos de la frugal cena de anoche, pero no había rastros de los inquilinos.

-¿A dónde crees que fueron?- preguntó el hombre y la mujer miró por la ventana el carromato.

-Creo que ya sé.- el tipo lanzó un bufido y salió para ver el carromato. Como no escuchaba sonido alguno comenzó a abrir la puerta pero apenas y la abrió un centímetro, la cerraron de golpe desde adentro casi machucando sus dedos.

-¡LARGO DE AQUI! ¡NO INTERRUMPAN! - gritó Félix desde adentro y la encargada se rió de la cara de espanto de su compañero.

Dentro, Félix gruñó hacia la puerta mientras que cubierto por la frazada estaba sobre Bridgette que dulcemente le acarició su mejilla. Félix la miró con ternura infinita y se sintió feliz de ver en sus brillantes ojos esa chispa de amor único para con él con esa dulce sonrisa, y esas marcas en su blanca piel de las que era culpable y que eran adornadas por una fina cadena de oro blanco con un dije en forma de rosa hecha con rubíes y diamantes, una rosa que ella no fue capaz de rechazar como en el pasado. Ambos se miraron con infinito amor sabiendo que sus almas estaban unidas en más de un sentido más allá del destino.

-Te amo Félix.

-Te amo Bridgette, princess.- pegaron sus frentes riendo por aquella situación y después volvieron a besarse como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo.

Se olvidaron de la cabaña en renta hasta que tuvieron que ir al baño. Fue un San Valentin que nunca olvidarán. Y no sería hasta su aniversario de novios que Bridgette se enteraría de la extravagante compra que hizo Félix a sus espaldas en el día de los enamorados. Un rincón mágico reservado solo para ellos dos en sus próximas visitas, y próximamente con un pequeño baño integrado.

….

 **Y... espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo disfruté haciéndolo! Gracias por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, piedad, nada de tomatazos y nos leeremos después. Y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
